The 'New Girl' at Ouran
by xXLilMissHitachiinXx
Summary: A girl, by the name of Eve Adams, has transferred to Ouran Academy. She ends up coming across the Host Club by accident. She grows close to the boys of the club and becomes best friends with them, but grows even closer to one of the little devils, Kaoru.
1. Fearful plane ride

**This is like my first proper fan fiction…..I had a few ideas floating around in my head so I decided to write it down Hope you like it**

Eve was feeling sick to the stomach while packing her suitcase. "Really? Gosh, my mum and dad always say they know me so well. Guess they forgot I have a major fear of flying!" It had been a month since she heard that her dad had found a good job in Japan and that they were moving there. Today was the big day. Eve hated flying. It brought back horrible memories of when she was 4 years old and travelled to Australia. She was with her grandmother at the time. Eve loved going on planes until that day. She was very lucky to survive, unlike her grandmother.

"Are you ready, Eve?" Eve's mum walked into her bedroom.

"Bags, yes. Plane ride, no"

"Eve, I know you don't want to go, but you're going to have to get over your fear eventually"

"Easy for you to say. You weren't in that accident!"

"I know I wasn't. But, Japan has all your favourite food. I know you well, trust me"

"Yeah, that's what you said when you sent me to that all-girls school"

Eve never really mixed with girls. She wasn't your average 15 year old girl. She was unique. She never usually made friends with girls, only boys, but she wasn't in any way a tomb boy. In fact, she was quite the girly girl. A very rebellious girly girl, that is. Always getting into trouble and bullying other girls. For a reason though. Her first and last name 'Eve Adams'. When she first started middle school, she got teased for her name. Every day she got teased, until one day she did something not so good. She cut all of one girl's hair off during an exam. Eve was proud of it because it seemed to shut everyone up.

Soon, it was time to leave to go to the airport. Eve was so scared that she had to stop on the side of the road 5 times on the way to the airport and race to the bathroom 3 more times at the airport. She even asked for extra V-bags for the plane ride. Not many, just and extra FIVE!

Eve was as pale as a ghost. They had just sat down in their seats on the plane. Her mum handed her a couple of tablets and a water bottle. "Here, Eve. These will make you drowsy enough to fall asleep for the plane ride"

"They had better work!" Eve said in a fearful tone. She snatched the tablets out of her mum's hand and swallowed them as quick as possible. Eve took her iPod out of her pocket and put in her ear phones. She began to listen to the song 'I love you' by Avril Lavigne. She fell fast asleep.

**Sorry it's so short. Isn't the best chapter but the story will be much better when the Ouran characters come in! Next chapter is on its way. Hang in there :P**


	2. First day at Ouran not going well

**OK! Here is the new chapter trying to put as much humour as I can into it :P It's not good when I try too hard to be funny. But anyway, ENJOY! **

'_BAM!'_

"WAHH!" Eve woke up from a big thump. "What's happening, mum? Is the plane CRASHING!"

"Eve, relax. It was just the plane landing" Her dad replied as he grabbed his carry-on bag from the compartment on the ceiling.

Eve gave out a massive sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She glanced out of her window briefly before getting up out of her seat. "Hmm. I guess Japan isn't that bad."

They had finally made it through the crowded airport and were now waiting for their ride. Eve was quite surprised when she saw a limo pull up.

"Here's our ride!" Her dad said.

"You ordered a limo?" Eve replied.

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah. I guess that was pretty cool of you, dad"

Just as Eve started to think everything was going to go smoothly….

"Adams family? I'm looking for the Adams family!" The driver of the limo called out.

"That's us!" Eve's mum replied, at the top of her voice.

I'm not sure anyone would want to be called the Adams family. Everyone stared as they walked over to the limo. Eve quickly jumped into the limo and slammed the door behind her.

"I swear I'm adopted." Eve said to herself.

"So where are you off to?" The driver asked as mum and dad sat down.

"Ouran Academy!" Eve's dad replied.

"Moron Academy? Guess that's your stop, dad." Eve said.

Time flew and Eve was soon getting out of the limo at 'Ouran Academy'.

"Oh. _Ouran _Academy" Eve corrected herself. "School already? Well I guess it's better than beong stuck at home with these pooftaginzahs."

"Would you like me to come with you, Eve?" Her mum asked.

"NO WAY IN HELL! Uhh….I mean no. I'll be fine. Just make sure to send a limo to pick me up this afternoon. Please don't forget about me!" Eve replied.

"Oh. OK! Might want to get your uniform though." Her mum said, handing Eve a bag with what appeared to be a yellow uniform inside.

Eve quickly grabbed the bag from her mum's hands and dashed off.

She made her way over to the giant, pink building. She began walking through the halls, not exactly sure where she was supposed to go.

"I guess I should try and find a changing room." She said to herself.

She looked around for a bit and noticed a bunch of girls staring at her. Obviously because of the way Eve was dressed. She did stand out a bit with her black skinny jeans and green and pink top. She certainly looked a bit suspicious wondering the halls without a uniform on. This one group of girls kept staring at her.

"Hey. Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" Eve yelled at the group of girls.

The girls gasped as if Eve had thrown a bloody chainsaw at them.

"Drama queens!" Eve yelled once more.

"Excuse me?" There came a faint voice from down the massive hall.

Eve quickly turned to see who was talking. It was a teacher. Smooth move Eve, good job.

"Ma'am, can you please tell me why you think it is alright to just barge into this school, with no uniform or manners. Who do you think you are?" The teacher said as she walked closer to Eve.

"I was just…uhhh." Eve was lost for words, so she decided to run and hide.

She began to run back down the hall and up some stairs. She noticed a sign that said 'Music room 3". She didn't know where else to go and could hear a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs quickly. She swung open the doors of the music room, ran inside and quickly, but gently, closed the doors after her.

There was a bunch of muffled voices lingering right outside the door. Eve could just make out what they were saying. "Where did she go?" one voice said. "Maybe she went back down the stairs. Come on!" another voice said.

"Phew. That was close." Eve said to herself with relief.

"Well, gentlemen. Looks like we have a brand new guest." A voice came from behind Eve.

"What the…?" Eve slowly turned around, and got a mouth full of bloody rose petals.

"Bleugh! EW! What the hell? What's going on here?" Eve yelled.

"WAH! Sorry about the rose petals, my princess." A handsome, blonde, young man walked towards Eve holding a rose. The boy handed Eve the rose.

"PLEASE! No more roses! They're grose!" Eve said strictly, rejecting the rose.

The boy, strangely, turned pale white and moved over into the corner of the room and crouched down, holding in his knees.

"Ok….then." Eve said.

Another young man began to speak. He was tall, had black hair and wore glasses. He seemed to be writing a few things down in a black notebook he was holding. "You must be Eve Adams, the new student. Transferred from Canada. Am I correct?"

"How the heck did you know all that?" Eve asked, completely astounded.

Out of nowhere, a little boy with blonde hair and big brown eyes bounded over to Eve. "HEYYY! How'd you like to have a piece of cake with me?"

"WOAH! Why are you in high school uniform? How old are you exactly, little boy?"

"Hehehe! I'm 17 years old and I'm in my third year here at Ouran!"

"You're kidding, right?" And with that, Eve fainted with astonishment.

**K there's another chapter for you awesome people ;) Give me feedback and lemme know if it needs to be funnier. I know that it will get funnier as Eve gets to know the host club but yeah. Btw, if you noticed the unusual word 'pooftaginzah' in the story, that's just a random word that me and a friend made up :P DON'T USE IT! Kthnxbye xx I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible…just gotta write it first :P**


	3. Teased by Kaoru!

**Sorry it's been so long, but here's the next chapter! :P ENJOYY!**

"Evee-Chan? Evee- Chan! You're awake!"

"Huuhh? What the…?" Eve had just opened her eyes to find a beaming, little 17 year old next to her. She wiped her eyes and noticed a bunch of boys sitting around her.

"Are you okay?" A pair of red headed twins asked in unison.

"Yeah, I'm fi…" Before Eve could finish her sentence, to annoying blond barged in.

"Oh, my princess. I'm terribly sorry! Would you like some cof…."

Eve put her hand on the boy's face and shoved it out of the way.

"Get out of my face please. I'm fine. Just a little tired. But, would you mind telling me where a change room is so I can change into my uniform before some crazy teacher comes after me again!"

"It's right over there." The boy with glasses spoke up and pointed over to where a change room was.

"Thankyou" Eve grabbed her bag and raced off to change.

"Who were those guys? How could that kid possibly be 17 years old? How did that guy with the glasses know my name? What is going on!" Eve was asking herself a million questions as she changed into her long, yellow dress. After she changed, she grabbed a hair brush that was in her bag. She brushed her long, blonde, wavy hair, because it had messed up a little from running away and fainting. She decided to put two miniature plats on either side of her hair.

"All done!" Eve walked out of the changing room to find all the boys from earlier waiting outside. There was a big gasp of amazement from the boys. Then the little one spoke up again.

"WOW! Evee-Chan, you're so CUTE!"

"Uhh…thank you. Who are you guys anyway?" Eve asked.

"We are the Ouran Host Club!" The annoying one announced.

"What exactly is a host club?"

"Let me explain. The host club is filled with the handsomest boys of the school! We entertain young ladies, such as yourself, who have way too much time on their hands."

"Nice, but here's a little tip for the dumb headed BOSS. You do know that it's rude to not introduce everyone?"

"AHH. Of course! Let me introduce everyone!" The annoying guy, who appeared to be the boss of the host club, pointed at the boy with the glasses.

"Over there is Kyoya, the cool type. And this is Honey, the Lolita type." Pointing at the little, but old, kid.

"Beside him is Mori, the strong and silent type. Those two over there are Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil type. Next to them, there is Haruhi, the natural type. And then there's me! Tamaki, the princely type."

"Alright then. What's with all the types?"

"It's important to have different personalities to fit our guests' interests! Speaking of that, what type are you into?" Tamaki moved closer to Eve and held her chin up.

"AHH!" Eve shoved Tamaki out of the way, causing herself to stumble backwards. Unexpectedly, Eve managed to slip on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere. Just as she was about to hit the floor, she felt two sets of hands grab her and break her fall.

Eve gasped and opened her eyes, soon realising that she hadn't fallen.

"Woah, that was close!" A pair of voices said in unison.

"Huh? Oh Hikaru. Kaoru. Thank you." Eve said adjusting her dress slightly.

"No problem! Just going to warn you about those banana peels though. They always appear at the wrong times!" Kaoru said.

"Okay…."

"Why don't you come sit down, you seem a little tired." Kyoya offered.

"Thank you."

With that, Eve sat down on a couch in the middle of the room, followed by the host club. Honey came and sat down next to Eve with a big, welcoming smile on his face.

"So, Evee-Chan, why don't you tell us a little about yourself." He said.

"Well, as Kyoya said as I walked in, my name is Eve Adams and…."

"Eve Adams?" Kaoru said, laughing.

"Yes. Eve Adams." Eve said furiously.

"HAHA! Do you get it? Eve Adams? Her first name and last name had babies! HAHA!" Kaoru continued to carry on about Eve's name.

"What kind of club are you!" Eve said, storming out of the music room, slamming the doors behind her.

An awkward silence filled the room after Kaoru's laughing slowly faded.

"I get it. But do you really think that was very mature of you, Kaoru?" Haruhi said.

"But it was only a joke, Haruhi!" Kaoru replied.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"What?" Kaoru asked with shock.

"I've heard that Eve wasn't very well behaved in her middle school years. There could be a very good reason for that you know." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, I think you should say sorry." Honey said politely.

"I'm actually surprised. Hikaru is usually the one to have said something like that." Haruhi stated.

"WAHH?" Hikaru yelled.

"I'm starting to think there is something you're not telling us, Kaoru." Haruhi said, ignoring Hikaru's shocked expression.


	4. Eve plays the 'Which one is Hikaru' game

**YAY school holidays are here! FINALLY! So I decided to update for you people :D Enjoy**

Kaoru got up off the couch, a little ashamed of what he did. He didn't say a word; he just walked out of the room. The rest of the host club were shocked and mad at Kaoru. They thought he had walked out of the room to go have a hissy fit or something, although he was actually running after Eve.

"Damn. Where did she go?" Kaoru said to himself, while running down the stairs.

Kaoru finally got down the stairs and out the front of the school. There were a lot of people wondering around, making it hard to see Eve. He wondered around for a moment before something caught his eye. He looked over towards a tree and noticed there was a girl sitting behind it. A gust of wind blew her hair to one side. Kaoru knew it was Eve behind the tree after seeing her long, blonde, wavy hair.

He began to walk over to the tree, rehearsing what to say to her in his mind. He passed a bush and quickly pulled a rose from it.

As he got closer, he could start to hear a few sobs. He finally reached the tree. Eve had her face in her hands. She didn't look up; although it was clear she knew someone was standing right next to her. Kaoru sat down beside her, nervously playing with the rose in his hands.

"Uhh…Eve?" Kaoru said.

"What?" Eve replied, lifting her face from her hands.

"I-I'm really sorry."

"So, you're the one who laughed?"

"Well….yeah. I had no idea you got teased all through middle school."

"Yeah. I sure did. There's something else to it though."

"Something else to it?"

"Yeah, well my grandmother's name was Eve Adams too. Every time someone made fun of my name, it was like they were making fun of my grandmother." Eve said, wiping away tears from her cheeks.

Kaoru was completely shocked. He felt even more awful now.

"Your grandmother. Is she…"

"Yeah, she's dead."

"Eve. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You didn't know. You were only trying to make everyone laugh."

Kaoru sighed. He forgot about the rose he had in his hand. He handed it to Eve. "I got this for you."

"A rose? Thank you." Eve said, slowly accepting the rose.

Kaoru stood up and held out his hand. Eve gently grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Thanks, Kaoru."

They began walking back to the music room, when Kaoru realised something.

"_Thanks, Kaoru? How did she know it was me? Can she really tell me and Hikaru apart, or did she just guess? She can't know which way we part our hair already, can she?" _Kaoru thought.

They eventually reached the music room and walked through the doors.

"EVEE-CHAN! Are you ok now?" asked Honey, as he ran over to Eve.

"I'm fine." Eve replied, with a pleasant smile on her face.

Eve sat down next to Honey and Mori and began chatting with them, although Mori wasn't talking much. All Eve could get out of him were a few "Yeah's" and "Hm's". Haruhi was making some instant coffee, with Tamaki hanging over his shoulder like a father would. Kyoya was on his laptop.

Whilst everyone was busy doing their thing, Kaoru went to talk to his twin, Hikaru.

"Hey, Hikaru."

"What is it?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think Eve can tell us two apart."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, when I apologized to her, I helped her up from under a tree and she said 'Thank you, Kaoru'. There's no way she could have known which twin I was. I didn't tell her."

"Hm. Maybe we should play a game." Hikaru said, with a devilish grin.

The twins grabbed a pair of hats and placed them on their heads. Haruhi noticed them and knew exactly what they were doing. Haruhi sighed and then continued preparing instant coffee.

"Hey, Eve!" the twins called out in unison.

Eve had just finished her cake. She turned around and noticed the twins standing as if there were a mirror between them.

"Come over here!" They called out again.

She got up off the couch and walked over to them.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" they twins said.

"…What?"

"It's a little game that we play. We put hats on to hide which way we part our hair. You have to try and guess which of us Hikaru."

"Oh. Well, in that case, let me think."

Eve studied to the two twins for about a minute before she spoke again. She pointed at one of the twins. "You're Hikaru!"

The twins' eyes widened. "How did you know?" Hikaru asked.

"I really don't know. To be honest, even though you two are twins, you sort of look different."

"Look different? But we're identical. There must be something wrong with your eyes." Kaoru said.

"No. Not completely different, but you just look more like a 'Hikaru'" Eve said, pointing at Hikaru, "and you look more like a 'Kaoru'. Know what I mean?" Eve continued, pointing at Kaoru.

"No." the twins said in unison.

Eve sighed with frustration. "Never mind. I have to go to class now anyway. Bye everyone!"

Everyone said good bye and were shortly heading off to their classes. The twins were the last to leave. They were thinking the same thing. They just looked at each other with confusion. What was it that made it so easy for Eve to tell the two of them apart?

**OHOHOHO and there ya have it! Whenever I get the chance to write the next chapter, I will. In the meantime, here is my deviantArt account for fanfiction. I will be posting a drawing of Eve and Kaoru up soon so be sure to check my account! xxlilmisshitachiinxx that's the name of my account :D check it out**


	5. Haruhi is a girl?

**Eugh! I'm sooo sorry guys! I recently just got back from the coast. But here is the next chapter! And I haven't yet drawn a picture of Eve yet so hang in there!**

Finally the day was finished and Eve made her way to the front of the school to be picked up. She was waiting for hours before a thought popped into her head.

"_They forgot."_ Eve thought to herself.

Her dopey parents had forgotten to send a limo to pick her up. Eve began to make her way back into the school to ask a teacher for a phone to use.

Eve went back into the school and noticed a bunch of girls heading up towards music room 3. She decided to follow.

She walked in after the girls and noticed that the host club were in there.

"Evee-Chan! You're here!" Honey popped up right in front of Eve.

"Hi, Honey."

"So, are you going to come here regularly?"

"Depends if my parents forget me or not, come to think of it, I think I would be able to come every afternoon."

"Yay! Now you can eat cake with me!"

Honey grabbed Eve's hand and brought her over to where Mori was sitting. Eve looked around the room to find many girls being entertained by each host.

Tamaki was flirting with a few girls and handing out flowers to each of them. Kyoya was chatting with some other girls. Haruhi wasn't anywhere in sight. Then Eve noticed Kaoru and Hikaru.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HECK?" Eve yelled as she stared at the twins with shock.

"Relax, Evee-Chan." Honey whispered, "They're only acting."

"So what if they're acting? That is just disturbing! I mean….Yaoi? Really?"

With that, Eve ran somewhere quiet to catch her breath. She decided to run into a change room.

She slowly turned around and realized she had just walked in on someone changing. Even worse, it was someone she probably shouldn't have walked in on.

"Haruhi?" Eve asked.

"Uhhh…"

"You're actually a girl?"

"Yeah, I am."

"This has been one weird first day of school. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Look, it doesn't really bother me. The guys of the host club already know."

"Why are you dressed as a guy anyway?"

"I have to pay back the host club for ACCIDENTALLY breaking a vase."

"That sucks."

"I'll let you finish getting changed then."

Eve walked out of the change room and headed over to where Kyoya was sitting. He was now sitting alone, as most of the guests had begun to leave. She sat down across from him.

"Hey, Kyoya."

"Hello, Eve"

"I was just wondering, is it alright if I come here more often?"

"Of course. Who would be your preferred host?"

"…..Honey" Eve told Kyoya, "Would you mind if I borrowed your cell phone?"

Kyoya handed Eve his cell phone and she called her parents.

The next day arrived and Eve got up to go to school. At the end of the day she made her way to music room 3. She opened the doors as rose petals flew out. There was something different about the host club that day. The hosts were cosplaying.

Eve sat down where Honey was chatting and eating cake, like always.

"Hi, Honey."

"Hey! Evee-Chan! Would you like a piece of cake?"

"Yes please."

Over at the twins' table, Kaoru noticed Eve sitting with Honey and Mori.

"She requested Honey Senpai? I was sure she would have requested us." Kaoru said to his brother.

"Well, Honey and Eve do talk a lot and get along really well."

"I guess."

Back at Honey's table, Eve and Honey were chatting about the holidays that were coming up.

"I was thinking of asking Kyo-Chan if we could stay at his beach house." Honey stated.

"He has a beach house?"

"Yeah. His family also owns a water park."

"That sounds pretty fun. We should ask him."

Later on that week, plans were made for the host club and Eve to go to the Ootori family's water park and Kyoya's beach house.

Before the holidays started, Eve got to know the host club really well. They were pretty much Eve's best friends. Eve even got along well with Haruhi.

Eve learned the good, non-annoying side of Tamaki and even began talking with Mori. The twins played the 'Which one is Hikaru' game with her a few more times, and every time, Eve got it right.

**Woah! That was a weird chapter. I was just making it up as I went along. That drawing of Eve I said I would do will be up on deviantART in the next or so week or so. I wanna try and make it really super dupa good! I have already got a drawing of Haruhi up so you can check that out too :P xXLilMissHitachiinXx is my deviantART account name, in case you forgot.**


	6. Kaoru's a hero!

**Okee Dokee :D This is where it starts to get exciting! I think….ANYWAY I'm going to start making the chapters longer from now on :P ENJOYYUMS!**

"_Ring Ring"_

Eve was woken up from her phone ringing. She opened her eyes and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Eve asked drowsily.

"Hey, Eve!"

"Uhh….Kaoru?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What is it?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"…CRAP!"

"I'll take that as a no. I'll arrange to pick you up a bit later then."

Eve hung up the phone quickly and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. It was the third day of the holidays and everyone was heading down to the Ootori family's water park.

Eve had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door.

Eve and her parents had just moved into a new house. Eve's dad had earned a lot of money from his new job. Their new house was really big. They even had their own maids and chefs. Eve was starting to love it in Japan.

"Bye, mum. Bye, dad! I'll be back in about a week!" Eve called out, as she ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Ouch!" Eve yelled. On her way down the stairs, she rolled her ankle. Eve got over it quickly, as she was too busy thinking about the holidays. She was pretty excited.

"Have fun, Eve!" Eve's mum called back.

Eve opened the big wooden doors to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing there.

"Hi, guys!" Eve said.

"Hey!" The twins said in unison.

"Okay, let's go!"

Eve, Kaoru and Hikaru walked over to the limo. The driver opened the door for them and took Eve's suitcase. Eve got in first and the twins followed. In the car were the rest of the host club.

"Hi, everyone!" Eve said, as she sat down next to Honey.

Everyone said hello back.

They chatted the whole way and before they knew it, they had arrived at the water park. Everyone got out of the limo. Eve grabbed her bag that she had prepared for the water park and Kyoya directed everyone to the entrance.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Eve said with amazement.

A few hours went by quickly and everyone had explored almost the whole water park.

"How about we go to the current pool now?" Honey suggested.

"Sounds good!" Eve replied.

They arrived at the current pool. Eve placed her bag on a beach bed. Haruhi lay down on a beach bed and began sipping an icy drink. Honey got Mori to blow up his floaty and they both got into the current pool. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru started having a water gun fight. Kyoya also lay down on a beach bed and began doing something on his cell phone. Eve went and sat by the pool and put her feet in the water.

After a little while, Hikaru and Kaoru got bored and decided to also lie down on a beach bed for a little while.

Eve suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. She slowly turned her head around to face the beach beds. Kaoru was there, holding a magazine, popping his eyes over the top of it. He was looking at Eve.

As soon as Eve spotted Kaoru, he covered his face with his magazine. Eve turned back around.

"Hey! Evee-Chan! Come in the pool with me!" Honey called.

Eve stood up and jumped into the pool.

About half an hour later it was time to leave to go to the beach house. Honey and Mori got out of the pool first. Eve went to get out of the pool after them. She lifted one of her legs up out of the pool to get out, and then Eve felt a painful pull in her ankle.

"OW! Ah! Cramp!" Eve yelled.

She suddenly fell back into the pool and gasped. As she gasped, she accidentally swallowed water and went under. The current of the pool was pulling her along, making it hard for her to get to the surface. She couldn't move her ankle at all. It hurt so much since she had rolled it earlier that day. The pain ran all the way up her leg.

Kaoru was the first to see her fall into the water, and as soon as he did so, he ran over to where she fell in. He jumped in and swam over to her as quickly as possible. He managed to get a hold of Eve's arm and pulled her to the surface.

Eve was already unconscious by the time Kaoru got her out of the water. Everyone ran over to help Kaoru get Eve out of the pool and they carried her over to a beach bed.

"Alright, we're going to need to perform CPR." Kyoya said.

"I learnt how to do CPR! I'll do it!" Kaoru yelled.

Kaoru went on with the CPR. He did 30 compressions, and then it was time for the 2 breaths.

"Alright…." Kaoru said nervously.

"Hurry up!" Haruhi yelled furiously.

Before Kaoru new it, his lips came in contact with Eve's. He breathed in heavily and pulled away. He went to do the second breath, and just as his lips were touching Eve's, she woke up. Awkward…

Kaoru pulled away as soon as he saw Eve's eyes open. Some lifeguards came running towards where Eve was.

"Evee-Chan! Are you alright?" Honey asked.

"Uhh…I'm fine. But my ankle hurts."

"Have you hurt it before?"

"Yeah, actually. I rolled it this morning."

"Thank goodness for Kao-Chan! He saved you!"

Eve didn't say anything. She just smiled at Honey. She looked at Kaoru, who looked as nervous as ever, and smiled at him too.

"Is everyone alright? Are you hurt? Looks like we got here just in time!" One of the lifeguards said frantically.

"Just. In. Time?" Eve yelled, whilst getting up off the bed, "Let me correct you. Just in time to NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! Oh! A tip. Perhaps if you gave Kaoru, here, a job at this water park, people wouldn't drown!"

And with that, the lifeguards ran off as fast as they could.

"Thank you for scaring the lifeguards, Eve. But you did make a very good point." Kyoya said.

Shortly after, everyone decided to return to the limo and head off to the beach house.

The ride down to the beach house was normal, although it was very quiet. What a weird day it had been for everyone. Eve was a little stressed because of the lifeguard incident and a bit shaky from the pool.

After a long, silent ride, they had finally arrived at the beach house.

"Yay! Yay! We're here!" Honey said joyfully as he jumped out of the limo.

Everyone else got their bags and headed inside. They all chose their rooms and started unpacking. After unpacking, they had dinner and it was starting to get late. Eve was the first to finish her dinner.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. I think I might go to bed now. Good night everyone." Eve said, leaving the table.

Just as she opened the doors, Kyoya spoke.

"Oh, Eve. I got this for you." He said, throwing an ankle support to Eve.

Eve caught it, thanked him and headed off towards her room. She put the ankle support over her saw ankle and put her pyjamas on. She lay down in bed, but couldn't seem to get to sleep, even though she was extremely tired. She had too many thoughts running through her head. What had happened today seemed to creep back into her mind. But there was one main thing she kept thinking about. Well, one person. She couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Eve woke up and looked out her window.

"Wow! It's so nice out there. We can't possibly stay inside all day." She said to herself.

She got up and went down stairs. Everyone was down there, already having breakfast. Eve noticed Tamaki holding an ice pack on his cheek.

"Tamaki? What happened?" Eve asked.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Tamaki yelled.

"…..What?"

"I came to wake you up for breakfast, and you kicked me in the face!"

"Oh. Did you learn a lesson today, Tamaki?"

"Well, I learnt that you weren't really hungry this morning."

"Would anyone like to help him out?"

"You're blood type A B aren't you?" Kyoya interrupted.

"Correct!"

"AH! Another one!" Tamaki yelled with fear.

"Anything else?"

"You're a black belt in karate!" Honey added, "I saw how you kicked Tama-Chan in the face! It was really awesome!"

"HEY!" Tamaki yelled with frustration.

"Well done, Honey! I am a black belt!"

Eve sat down at the table and everyone was asking her about karate and when she started. Eve found out about how Kyoya and Honey were also blood type A B. She also heard about Honey and Mori's experience in karate and that they were also black belts.

Soon, everyone was finished their breakfast, except Eve and Kaoru. Everyone had decided that they would go down to the beach after breakfast. Eve and Kaoru were still having their breakfast after everyone else went to get their swimmers on. It was really quiet and kind of awkward.

"Well, I'll just go get ready now." Kaoru said, leaving the table.

Just as Kaoru was about to leave the room, Eve stopped him.

"Kaoru?"

He quickly turned around to see Eve standing right in front of him.

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked.

"I never got to thank you for saving me yesterday."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. It's ok….."

Before he could say anything else, Eve hugged him.

"No. You saved my LIFE. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Kaoru didn't know what to say. He just hugged her back.

"You don't need to repay me. Just promise me you'll be more careful, okay?" Kaoru said.

"Alright."

They stopped hugging and turned towards the doors, but they were stopped in their tracks. Standing there, right in front of them, were the rest of the host club. Awkward….

**Oh ma gawsh. Sorry it took so looonngggg. I didn't have any internet for a week so I couldn't upload it. This was a hard chapter to write. Bleugh. And I have almost finished drawing that picture of Eve. School holidays finish tomorrow so I'll be busy busy busy again! But I'll try and write as much as I can for you peepums. BYEEE!**


	7. Eve's hidden talents

**KK here is the next chappeh! AND GOOD NEWS! I have finally posted my drawing of Eve on deviantART. If you want the link to my account to see the drawing, go to my fanfic profile kk :P ENJOY!**

There was a long, awkward silence as Kaoru, Eve and the rest of the host club stood staring at each other. All of a sudden, _SLAM_! The door between Kaoru and Eve and the other hosts slammed shut. Strange. Eve and Kaoru both looked at each other with confusion for a second then looked back at the door. Eve slowly put her arm out and reached for the door handles. She opened the doors, but no one was there.

"Uhh…What the?" Eve said with utter confusion.

"Yeah. I don't know either." Kaoru stated.

The two of them just shrugged it off and decided to head up to their rooms to get changed.

About 5 minutes later, Eve walked out of her room wearing a jumper and a pair of shorts. She carried a bag with her that held her towel and sunscreen etc. She closed her door behind her and turned around to see Kaoru waiting for her.

"Uhh…you look nice" Kaoru said, blushing a little.

"Hah. Thanks, but not really." Eve replied.

Kaoru just looked at Eve with a sad face. He thought to himself "But you really do look pretty!" He just couldn't say anything.

Eve and Kaoru headed on down stairs to the front door. When they got down there, everyone else was waiting for them. As Eve and Kaoru walked past everyone, Hikaru chuckled, breaking the silence. Luckily, someone sensible was standing next to Hikaru and politely smacked him over the head to shut him up. How nice of Kyoya to do that.

After an incredibly silent walk, everyone had finally arrived at the beach. It certainly was a beautiful day.

Eve sat down on the sand and watched Honey play in the water for a little while. In the meantime, Hikaru and Kaoru were walking up the beach.

"It's a pretty nice day, don't you think?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Kaoru replied, whilst trying to focus on someone.

"I hope the water is nice."

"And I hope I get to see Eve in her swimsuit again."

"Yeah and….wait WHAT?"

"Ahh I mean. Yeah I sure do hope the water is…nice. How about we go in?"

"Umm…..sure."

Soon after humiliating himself in front of his brother, Kaoru hopped into the water, followed by Hikaru.

Eve was just enjoying herself, staring into the clear, blue sky.

"I hope you can see this from heaven, both of you." Eve said to herself.

She continued gazing into the sky, when something caught her eye. It was some sort of UFO. There was something wrong, though. It wasn't flying properly. It appeared to be falling.

"What the?" Eve asked herself.

It got closer, and soon enough, Eve saw that it was an aeroplane. It got even closer and looked as if it would crash right into the beach where Eve was sitting. She stood up to run away, but she froze with fear as she saw the large, flaming plane flying straight towards her. Eve screamed and covered her face with her arms.

"EVE! EVE WAKE UP!" Eve heard a voice call out to her.

Eve opened her eyes and jolted right up. She had accidentally dozed off and had a horrible nightmare. She was breathing really heavily. Her breathing quickly settled down when she noticed someone was holding onto her hand tightly. She looked up to see who was there. She found herself, for the first time, staring into a pair of beautiful, amber eyes.

"Kaoru?" Eve asked.

"It's okay. I'm here." Kaoru said.

Eve gave a sigh of relief and began to relax. She was starting to discover this feeling within her whenever Kaoru was around. Was Eve beginning to develop feelings for him? Eve was asking herself a million questions about her feelings towards Kaoru. She soon snapped out of her little day dream and realised she was resting her head on Kaoru's chest.

Honey and Mori were still in the water, unaware of what happened.

"They may not be yet, but those two would make a really cute couple!" Honey said, looking at Eve and Kaoru.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

Eve decided that she wouldn't go swimming after all. She was a little stressed. She had a hobby that she would do when she was stressed. She would draw. She loved drawing beaches, so she usually brings a sketchpad and art set with her.

"What you got there?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a sketchpad. You can go and join Hikaru if you'd like. I'll be alright." Eve said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Alright. See ya!"

Eve hoped that Kaoru wasn't worrying too much. She felt like such a pain after making everyone worry at the water park and now this. Although, she was happy to still see everyone smiling and enjoying themselves. She watched Hikaru and Kaoru for a bit. There was something about them that just made her smile. They would always look so happy.

Eve has always been fascinated by twins. She especially enjoyed seeing them happy together. But she also felt sad. Not only did Eve lose her grandmother, but she lost her twin sister, Lilly, at birth. It was horrible for Eve to find out about it. When Eve was seven years old, she found photos of Lilly and herself after they were born. Her parents then told her about what had happened. Even though Eve was very upset, she knew that she had to move on and put the past behind her.

Eve opened up her sketchpad and looked through her drawings that she had done about a year ago. A lot of them were drawings of twins and the rest were beaches. You could say she was obsessed with twins. Eve then decided she would secretly draw Hikaru and Kaoru.

She went on with the drawing. First, she drew the beach. Then, she began drawing Hikaru. After a little while, she had finished Hikaru and was starting on Kaoru. She started with the face, drawing the mouth last. As she drew his mouth, she began laughing. She looked at what she had just drawn.

"Haha. He has a gorgeous smile." Eve said to herself.

"Uhh….what are you drawing, Eve?" a voice came from behind her.

"AH! NOTHING!" Eve quickly shut her sketchpad and turned around to see who was there. Standing there, with a confused look on his face, was Tamaki.

"Okay. Mind if I sat here with you?"

"Oh. Yeah sure. I don't mind."

Tamaki sat down next to Eve. He decided to ask Eve about karate. They started a huge conversation about it. Surprisingly, although the two started off a big dodgy, they were getting on very well.

Everyone was just about ready to go back to the beach house after a little while. As everyone got out of the water, they saw Eve and Tamaki chatting and laughing. Everyone thought the exact same thing. Eve and Tamaki looked like brother and sister.

That night, Eve was taking a shower and getting ready for dinner. She heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Eve. Dinner's ready."

"I'll be down in a minute, Kaoru."

"You really are amazing, Eve."

Eve smiled but didn't say anything. Although in her head, she was screaming "HOW SWEET!"

Kaoru went to leave Eve's room to go to dinner, but something colourful caught his eye. He looked over towards Eve's bed and noticed a picture of something. He went over to take a look at it. It was actually that drawing Eve did whilst on the beach. She had coloured it when she got home. It looked really good.

"You really are amazing." Kaoru said to himself. He smiled as he admired the drawing.

"Like it?" a voice came from behind Kaoru.

"AH!" He turned around and saw Eve standing at the bathroom door, only wearing a towel.

"AHHHH! Eve! I was just uhh…" Kaoru hesitated and didn't know what to say. He was too distracted by the fact that Eve was only wearing a towel.

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to say anything good about it." Eve said calmly.

"Wait. What?"

"It isn't _that_ good."

"Are you kidding?"

"Um…no."

"Eve. This drawing is amazing!"

"No it isn't!"

Kaoru was shocked that Eve couldn't see how talented she was.

"Sorry, but can you get out of my room please." Eve said creeped out by the fact that Kaoru was kind of staring at her.

"AH! Sorry! I'll be downstairs!" Kaoru raced out of Eve's room as quickly as he could.

"Oh great. Now she's going to think I'm some kind of pervert!" He said.

"Say what!" Haruhi suddenly appeared out of nowhere just at the wrong time.

After a little while, everyone was at the table and enjoying their dinner. Eve was sitting next to Kaoru, no surprises there. Everyone could see that Eve, in some way, liked Kaoru now.

After everyone had finished their dinner, they headed up to get ready for bed. Eve was in her room; however, she wasn't getting ready for bed. The twins were ready, but Kaoru needed to do something before he went to bed. He made his way down the long hallway to Eve's room. He got to the door, but before he opened it, he stopped himself. He could hear Eve singing very quietly. It was beautiful. He recognised the song. She was singing "Jar of Hearts".

"This girl is gifted. How can she not see how talented she is?" He asked himself, "That's it!"

He barged into Eve's room and she immediately stopped singing.

"Eve! You have an amazing voice!" Kaoru yelled.

"No I don't…"

"Yes. You. Do!"

"No. I. Don't!"

Kaoru sighed with frustration.

"That is what you always say, Eve! You say you aren't good at drawing, when really, you could be an artist by now! You say you can't sing, but that voice can make you famous!"

Eve was astounded by what Kaoru was telling her.

"You say that you're not pretty and that you're nothing, but really, you are beautiful and you mean everything to me!" Kaoru couldn't believe what he had just said.

He was just about to apologise for yelling, when suddenly Eve grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

"Another talent…" Kaoru said.

"What?" Eve asked.

"You're awesome at kissing too."

The two of them laughed and shortly after, said goodnight to each other. Eve went to bed, but couldn't stop thinking about him 3.

***sigh* doo ya like it? Oh by the way, I've been really into drawing lately soooo, just for you peepums, I've begun drawing 2 scenes from each chapter of this story! I will post em' up on deviantART so don't forget to check them out! I don't have any up yet though. Review telling me which scene you'd like me to draw the most for chapter two please! Kthnxbai!**


	8. Reunited twins

**Here is the next chapter enjoyyy and don't forget, if you haven't already, go check out my deviantART account to see my drawing of Eve. The link to my deviantART account is in my FanFic account!**

The holidays were over and it was the first day back at school. Hikaru and Kaoru were heading to their first class with Haruhi.

"I wonder where Eve is." Kaoru said.

"She's probably already at class and if we don't hurry up, we'll be late!" Haruhi stated.

The three of them began running to class. They entered the class room just in time and just as Haruhi said, Eve was already there, sitting at a desk.

"Eve!" Kaoru yelled as he ran towards her.

Kaoru went to hug her, but she stopped him.

"Eve? What's the matter?" Kaoru asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not Eve." The girl replied.

Kaoru looked at her with confusion.

"Kaoru, please stop chatting and sit down." The teacher said.

Kaoru went and sat down next to Hikaru, who also looked a little confused.

"How about we all share what we did on the holidays. Eve, would you like to start?" The teacher said.

No one spoke. The class was silent. All of a sudden, the classroom door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late, sir. It won't happen agai…."

"Eve?" The teacher asked.

It was Eve who had just entered the classroom. But who was the other girl? The whole class looked confused as anything. Eve stared at the new girl with shock. The two of them were identical.

The new girl stood up out of her seat and smiled at Eve.

"Lilly…" Eve said to herself. As soon as Eve realised who the girl was, she dropped the books she had in her hands. Her jaw dropped.

"Sir, is it alright if I spoke to Eve outside for a minute or two?" Lilly asked.

"Of course." The teacher replied.

Lilly walked over to Eve, who had a horrified look on her face, and picked up the books that Eve had dropped.

Eve and Lilly walked out of the classroom. Eve was trying her best to stay calm.

"Eve, I'm sure you've heard of me before, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah."

"You're really confused right now aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can explain everything to you."

"Okay."

"Our parents told you I died after we were born. But I didn't, obviously. The truth is, after mum an dad found out they were going to have twins, they arranged for one of us to be put up for adoption."

"How come?"

"They only wanted one child. I have no idea why. The reason they told you I died is because they didn't want you to live knowing that you had a twin out there somewhere. They thought it would have got in the way of things."

"I just can't believe that they lied to me. But, why are you here now?"

"This whole time, mum and dad have been in contact with the ones who adopted me. They agreed to let me stay in Japan with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Eve and Lilly hugged. It was their dream to one day meet each other. Eve thought it would be impossible, but the two of them were finally reunited.

"We'd better get back to class!" Eve said.

"Right!" Lilly agreed.

The two of them quickly walked back into the classroom and sat down.

After school, Eve and Lilly made their way out to the front of the school to be picked up. As per usual, the limo driver wasn't there yet.

"The limo driver is late again. There's someone I'd like you to meet anyway. Follow me!" Eve said, grabbing Lilly's hand and taking her back into the school.

Eve lead Lilly into the third music room.

"AH! Rose petals? What's going on, Eve?" Lilly asked.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." The hosts said.

"Evee-Chan! And….another Evee-Chan?" Honey said, sounding a bit confused.

Eve laughed and brought Lilly over to meet the hosts. Everyone gathered around.

"Everyone, this is Lilly. My twin sister!" Eve said.

"You have a twin sister?" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

"Yep! This is the first time I've met her though. I was actually told she died at birth, but she was just adopted into a different family." Eve explained.

"How tragic!" Tamaki said, in an over-dramatic tone.

"Here we go…" Eve said.

"You must have had a hard life, Eve. Under the impression your twin had died. It's beautiful to see you two together again!" Tamaki continued.

"Yeah, yeah." Eve said, trying to ignore Tamaki.

"Would you two like to sit with us?" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

"Sure!" Eve and Lilly said in unison.

Everyone laughed. Even after so much time apart from each other, Eve and Lilly still thought alike.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Eve and Lilly went and sat down at a table. Haruhi brought over some instant coffee for the four of them.

"Well. Lilly I'd like you to meet the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Eve said.

"Ehem…" Kaoru was waiting for Eve to say something more about him.

"Oh yeah. Kaoru is my best friend." Eve said.

Kaoru took Eve's hand and gently kissed it.

"Very close friend…." Eve added.

Kaoru, then, got up out of his seat, took Eve's chin and kissed her.

"Boyfriend." Eve finally said.

Lilly just laughed. She noticed the twins' hair.

"So, Kaoru's hair is parted to the left and Hikaru's hair is parted to the right?" Lilly asked.

"Yep!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"So you're the older twin, Hikaru?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah. I am." Hikaru replied.

"Cool. I am too."

The two eldest twins began a conversation, so Eve and Kaoru decided to sneak away from the table like ninjas and leave them to chat and get to know each other.

"Well they seem to be getting along very well." Eve said with a smile.

"Yeah. They didn't even notice that we left." Kaoru added.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I have something for you…"

Since it was the first day back, and Eve hadn't seen Kaoru for a week, she gave him a big hug…..and a kiss. Muahaha. Except, it happened just at the wrong time. The girls who usually request the Hitachiin twins walked through the doors. They gasped and stormed over towards Eve. Kaoru stood in front of Eve, protecting her.

"No. I wanna see what they're actually going to try and do to me." Eve said, with a little devilish grin on her face.

Kaoru reluctantly moved out of the way. The girl with short, black hair walked straight up to Eve, who looked like she couldn't care less.

"Who do you think you are? Going around and kissing OUR hosts!" The girl said.

"Wow. That's weird. There's this really annoying voice coming from somewhere." Eve said sarcastically.

Eve's comment must have really annoyed the girl because she went to smack Eve in the face. Before the girl's hand could touch Eve's face, Eve grabbed it.

"Sorry, but there is someone standing here. So please watch where you're waving that arm of yours." Eve said. She let go of the girl's arm and the girl ran off.

Everyone looked at Eve in shock. The room was silent.

"Haha! That was funny!" Lilly said, whilst giggling.

Honey came bounding over towards Eve.

"Evee-Chan! You should join Takashi and me in the Karate Club!" Honey offered.

"Hey! That sounds like a great idea!" Eve agreed.

Eve's cell phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?" Eve asked.

"Hello, Miss Adams. The limo is here to pick you and your sister up." It was the limo driver. Late as usual.

"Alright. We'll be right there." Eve hung up the phone.

Eve and Lilly said good bye to everyone and left the music room. They made their way out to the front of the school where their limo was waiting. They got into the limo and they were soon on their way home.

"Are you excited to see your real mum and dad?" Eve asked.

"Yeah! I'm really happy that I'm getting to live with my real family again!" Lilly replied.

"I saw you and Hikaru were getting on really well this afternoon."

"Yeah. I kinda like him."

"I had a feeling you would."

They both smiled at each other. Before they knew it, they had arrived home.

"Wow! What an awesome house! Much bigger than the one I lived in back in Canada!" Lilly said with amazement.

"Yeah. I hope mum and dad have got a bed organised for you. Surely they wouldn't have forgotten about that." Eve said.

They walked up the steps to the front door and were greeted by their mum and dad. They were smarter than Eve thought. Despite the fact that they can be a bit dopey sometimes, they made a very good decision to have Lilly brought back to her real family. And Eve was surprised that they could tell their daughters apart. They hugged Lilly to death almost. Although Eve was a little mad that her parents had lied to her, she could see how awful they felt about giving Lilly up after she was born. Eve was glad to have Lilly back in her life.

**It's funny what music can do to you. While writing that last paragraph, I was listening to a remixed version of the song "Gymnopedie No. 1". It just inspired me more to write. COOOOOL! I'm running out of ideas…..and I don't wanna end it here. If you have any little ideas for the next chapter please review and tell meh thanxxx!**


End file.
